


dont leave me

by shrimpuu



Series: Self-Indulgent Fics [3]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Experimental writing, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?, anyways:, dont kill me please, forgive me if i made you cry ok, we die like men yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpuu/pseuds/shrimpuu
Summary: Robert beheld Victor's lifeless, cold body; his tears streaming down and onto Victor's cheek.This is no fairytale however.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton
Series: Self-Indulgent Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860880
Kudos: 9





	dont leave me

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my docs since like,, months ago.
> 
> its finally time for it to see the light of day!!
> 
> i was having fun with the effects/style of the writing, so i hope you like it ;ww;;
> 
> also i wrote this on my phone so forgive me if the formatting js weird or if theres a typo!!

_"No.."_

_"..please don't.."_

  
  


_".. I beg of you…"_

  
  
  


_."...do.."_

  
  
  


_" .. do-- do not.. "_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_"... do not leave me. "_

  
  


Robert trembled. He holds the body of his beloved guest Victor, his hands gripping tightly onto his stiff arms as he softly weeps. Tears trickling down his cheeks and dropping onto the cold and lifeless body. 

He pulls the body towards him, slowly planting his ear next to his chest - hoping maybe - he would hear the same old slow rhythmic heartbeat of his exhausted-ridden body he _knows_ and _loves,_ proving himself wrong, but no. He does not hear the familiar beating of his heart.

He instead heard nothing. 

Expected from a chest that is completely 

sunken;

hollow;

empty;

_dead._

  
  
  


Robert’s gentle weeping quickly became ragged and uncontrolled, rushing streams of tears traversing down his cheek, it echoing inside the living quarters. He buried his head into his chest, his grip on him becoming ever-so tighter.

“--No!” He sobbed, his words soon faltering. The dead man before him stayed silent, not once uttering a word or a noise that would have raised Robert’s own countenance. 

But, truly: Victor is long gone from this _cursed_ mortal realm that Robert painfully lives in as he has passed on, possibly to a greater plane of existence that no mortal will ever be able to see.. or maybe.. just maybe.. he is not truly gone as what if he has started life anew inside of a fetal body awaiting to breathe the familiar air to live a fresh, and even better life compensated for his untimely, unjust death in the previous. 

Though, even with that possibility - it still made Robert upset as it still would be impossible to have his person still be the same Victor he knew, and even-so; where could he be able to find where he’d been born and hell! There isn’t any guarantee that Victor would even love him in the first place!

Oh, how much Robert truly wants to die.

How he wants to follow Victor. How he wants to die next to him. How he wants for their bodies to decompose together as they meet again in the next life.

But he knows that he could and can not. He can not leave his ship. He can not leave his crew. He can not leave his dearest Margaret.

He wishes to though.

He wishes to grasp his calloused, overworked hands with his.

He wishes to feel his reassuring warmth next to him.

He wishes to see his dead, yet lively dark violet eyes.

He wishes to..

..to..

.. to see..

.. see his contented;

jovial;

untroubled;

satisfied;

blissful;

happy, beaming face.

  
  
  
  


He wants nothing else than that, and he wouldn’t have it in any other way.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading my story and forgive me if j made you cRy


End file.
